Abstract: Administrative Core: AC The AC will play a central role in organizing, integrating, and managing these considerable resources to maximize the overall productivity of our proposed Chicago Asian RCMAR. This Administrative Core (AC) includes: 1) recognized experts and leaders in trauma, resilience, and health outcomes research across Asian populations with strong track records of leadership and mentorship; 2) significant resources through the Rush University Colleges of Medicine, Nursing, Health Sciences, and Graduate College; 3) a well-designed mentoring infrastructure to support RCMAR Scholars; 4) support for mentors; and 5) strong and broadband connections to both practice and policy at local and national levels. The AC leaders, Drs. Dong and Aggarwal, along with the assembled co-investigators, center faculty, executive committee, and internal and external advisory committees have extensive experience in successfully conducting research on the Center's themes through a cultural lens. Leveraged resources and support will come from Chicago- and institution-wide infrastructure that are substantial and will provide steadfast support in accomplishing our RCMAR mission (Dean, Provost, President, and CEO). The AC will establish mechanisms and infrastructure that promote optimal communication, interaction, collaboration and integration to foster synergistic work across RCMAR Scholars and faculty. The AC will also ensure that RCMAR Scholars have full access to the time and expertise of the transdisciplinary core faculty, both individually and in collaborative settings across Chicago institutions. The AC will work with the Executive, Internal, and External Advisory Committees to integrate translational research through perspectives of academic, community, state, and national leadership. The AC will provide strong leadership along with the infrastructure and administrative support needed to orchestrate the Research Education Core (REC), Measurement and Analysis Core (AnC), and Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) into an integrated center. AC specific aims are: 1) Oversee all Center activities, ensure effective implementation and fiscal administration and create and sustain mechanisms to enhance integration, coordination and communication across AC, REC, AnC, and CLRC; 2) Maximize and coordinate use of leveraged resources and provide mechanisms for interactions between Scholars, researchers, and colleagues; 3) Provide oversight and support to enhance success of the pilot grant programs, communicate with NIA about pilot studies, ensure that Scholar's research and mentoring needs are met; 4) Foster interactions and collaborations both at Rush University, regionally and nationally including sharing of best practice and participation in data-sharing, methodology and recruitment efforts; 5) Provide systematic, objective and formal evaluation of each core and the Center in order to establish benchmarks and iteratively improve the Chicago Asian RCMAR.